Akal Sehat
by livylaval
Summary: "Cobalah bersikap seperti perempuan Naruto-chan, aku yakin banyak teman laki-laki kita yang semakin menyukaimu."/"Aku tak mau dengan para pemuda berotak kosong, seleraku berbeda." /"Aku akan berusaha mencarikannya."/"Kau tak akan bisa./"Belum dicoba mana tahu?"/"Aku tahu peluangnya sangat kecil, Hinata."/"Kenapa?"/..Karena yang kumau kamu, bisa tidak../ chapter 3 up-date/ complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Karena jika didekatmu, akal sehatku tak berfungsi._

**Akal Sehat**  
**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini**  
**warning : OOC,(miss)typo, FemNaru**

_Jika aku dilahirkan berbeda, apa kau mau bersamaku?_

Naruto memandang tak suka pada seorang gadis yang tengah dikelilingi tiga orang pemuda teman sekelasnya.

Sabaku, Uchiha dan Inuzuka. Nama-nama yang menjadi perhatian utama Naruto karena berhasil menyita sejenak teman wanitanya.

Si pirang tak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan mereka berempat, entahlah, tapi sepertinya bukan hal yang sangat penting, mengingat semua orang pun mengerti kalau ketiga pemuda menyebalkan itu hanya ingin mencuri kebersamaan dengan Hinata walau sejenak.

Setelah menunggu sekitar setengah jam lamanya, Hinata terlihat berpamitan dengan teman-temannya itu, dengan muka merah malu-malu ia menghampiri sahabat pirangnya yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah sembari bersidekap dan bibir yang cemberut.

"Maaf lama menunggu," ucap Hinata sesaat setelah berada di dekat Naruto. "mereka memaksaku untuk ikut belajar bersama mengenai tugas biologi yang diberikan Anko-sensei."

Naruto mendecih, demi apa ketiga pemuda jenius itu berpura-pura mengajak Hinata belajar bersama, padahal tanpa hal kecil macam itu pun nilai mereka akan tetap meroket ke atas.

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Mau diajak mereka?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku kan sudah ada janji dengan Naruto-chan, masa tidak jadi?"

Naruto terdiam, dia memandang Hinata dalam, lama, dan membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Naruto-chan Kenapa?"

Yang ditanya tak mencoba menjawab, lalu dengan tiba-tiba meraih lengan mungil Hinata, "Ayo cepat pulang."

Si gadis Indigo mengangguk saja, dia ikuti langkah kaki sang Uzumaki yang menggeretnya.

"Tadi Lee-kun titip salam pada Naruto-chan." Hinata tersenyum jenaka, mencoba menggoda teman wanitanya yang bersurai pirang, "Padahal banyak pria yang menyukai Naruto-chan, kenapa tidak mencoba berkencan dengan salah satunya saja?"

Naruto yang masih menarik lengan mungil sang Hyuuga sulung berhenti mendadak, membuat wajah Hinata membentur tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari gadis itu.

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Kelinci menyedihkan sepertimu tak akan selamat dari terkaman serigala liar kalau tak ada aku."

Hinata menunduk, "Aku kan hanya menyarankan Naruto-chan saja agar mencari pasangan."

Naruto menghela napas kasar, ia rasanya ingin sekali berkata yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata.

"Berhentilah mencoba menjodohkanku."

"A-atau mungkin ada yang Naruto-chan sukai? Sasuke-kun? Gaara-kun?" cecar Hinata.

"Bukan mereka."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Tak ada yang kusukai kok."

"B-bohong." Hinata sangsi.

Naruto mengibaskan tangan tak peduli, tapi si sulung Hyuuga yang berpendirian keras tetap memaksa teman sejak kecilnya yang berpenampilan agak seperti laki-laki itu agar mengatakan perasaannya.

"Aku tak menyukai siapapun." _Kecuali kau._

"Naruto-chan tak asik nih."

"Terserah."

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki, sang nyonya Namikaze yang ngotot tetap menyandang nama marganya meski sudah bersuami, datang ke kamar putrinya dengan nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan kue kering yang baru saja ia buat saat tahu teman Naruto akan berkunjung.

Wanita berumur 39 tahun itu memandang senang pada dua gadis yang terduduk di meja kecil dan beberapa buku yang berserakan disekitarnya.

"Makan dulu, Naruto, belajarnya bisa dilanjutkan nanti lagi."

Gadis pirang panjang yang dikuncir hanya menggumam tak jelas atas perintah sang ibunda, ia tetap menulis.

"Hinata-chan, bujuklah anak Ba-san itu." Kushina berbicara dengan teman sang anak, "tingkahnya benar-benar tak mirip dengan anak perempuan pada umumnya."

"Kaa-san," panggil Naruto tak nyaman, "berhentilah menggunjingkanku pada Hinata tepat di depan muka anakmu sendiri."

Kushina terkekeh, tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun, ia mengacak rambut Hinata, gadis imut yang sudah menjadi teman baik anaknya sedari dulu.

"Hinata-chan semakin imut saja, kau juga seharusnya berpenampilan imut seperti Hinata-chan, Naruto, Bukannya malah mirip laki-laki seperti itu, hanya rambut panjangmu saja yang menunjukan kalau kau seorang wanita, sekali-kali pakailah rok selain seragam sekolah."

"Jangan Harap."

Bletak

"Aduh," ringis Naruto.

"Kau itu, bersikaplah seperti perempuan, dasar!"

Kushina menggeleng tak percaya pada sikap putrinya yang tak bisa berubah, malah sepertinya kian menjadi, meski ia sendiri tak sefeminim wanita lain, tapi ia tetap berpenampilan layaknya wanita, tidak seperti Naruto.

Tak lama berkunjung ke kamar pribadi Naruto, ibu satu anak itu berpamitan keluar, beralasan tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan belajar sang putri.

Dan tiba-tiba perasaan Naruto tak enak, dari tadi sepertinya ada yang terus memperhatikan dia, gadis pirang yang sedang menulis tugas kelompok yang sebagian besar soalnya dikerjakan Hinata akhirnya berhenti, lalu mendongak, menemukan mata pucat bulat yang besar tengah menatapnya dengan intens, jangan lupakan sebersit senyuman yang melintang di wajah mungil itu.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ya?" tanya Naruto.

Gadis Hyuuga yang diberi pertanyaan menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Ku lihat-lihat Naruto-chan memang imut sekali loh, cobalah sedikit saja bersikap seperti perempuan Naruto-chan, aku yakin banyak teman laki-laki kita yang semakin menyukaimu."

"Aku tak mau dengan para pemuda berotak kosong, seleraku berbeda."_Seperti kau, selalu tersenyum, cantik, dan baik hati,_ "terlalu rumit bila dijelaskan."

"Jika Naruto-chan mau sedikit saja berbagi denganku tipe kesukaanmu, tentu aku akan berusaha mencarikannya."

"Kau tak akan bisa."

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tegas, kedua tangannya terkepal, "Belum dicoba mana tahu?"

"Aku tahu peluangnya sangat kecil, Hinata."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto meraih pulpen yang tergeletak di samping bukunya, kembali melanjutkan tulisannya yang belum selesai, "Ya tidak mungkin saja." _Karena yang kumau kamu, bisa tidak?_

* * *

Hinata terduduk pasrah di samping Naruto, siang ini, kelas 2-2, kelas Naruto dan Hinata, semua penghuninya sengaja tinggal sebentar di kelas meski bel pulang sudah berbunyi, mereka ingin berdiskusi tentang acara festival sekolah yang tiga minggu lagi akan dilaksanakan.

Kebetulan tahun ini kelas 2-2 mendapatkan jatah untuk mementaskan drama, dan sudah diputuskan mereka akan mengangkat dongeng klasik Putri tidur sebagai bahan pementasan nanti.

"Bosan sekali, terlalu mainstream, kenapa tidak school days saja yang kita mainkan? Itu lebih menyenangkan. Atau High School DxD?" Lee, pemuda berambut batok menyuarakan pendapatnya, dan seringai maniak dari mukanya sempat nampak meski sejenak.

Neji, sepupu Hinata yang sekaligus menjadi ketua kelas dan memimpin rapat mengenai drama, segera melemparkan penghapus tepat ke muka Lee, mendengus sebal dan menatap Lee dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, 'Berhentilah berbicara atau kugunduli kepalamu.' Mungkin semacami itu.

Naruto memandang jenuh pada bocah aneh berambut hitam lurus, mempertanyakan keinginan Hinata yang sempat ingin mencomblangkan ia dengan pemuda abnormal seperti Lee, memangnya dia sudah gila mau menjadikan Lee sebagai kekasihnya? Tapi kemudian Naruto meringis, yang tak normal disini kan dirinya sendiri, dasar bodoh.

Gadis periang melirik pada teman sebangkunya, Hinata, jika drama-drama seperti ini, kemungkinan besar yang akan mendapatkan peran putri adalah manik bulan pucat itu, meski sebal mengakui, tapi Naruto selalu terpesona dengan Hinata yang memakai gaun, sama seperti saat ulang tahun gadis itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Naruto menggeleng keras, rambut panjangnya sampai berlari ke sana kemari, dengan jelas ia ketahui kalau perasaannya sangat salah, seharusnya dia menyukai lawan jenisnya, seorang pria, bukannya Hinata, teman baik yang sama-sama seorang perempuan sepertinya.

Naruto merasakan sesak di jantungnya, perasaan yang sudah mengendap selama lima tahun dihati tak mau menghilang meski sekuat tenaga berusaha dihalau.

"Naruto-chan kenapa?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Si Uzumaki tunggal hanya tersenyum pelan, lalu mengisyaratkan kalau ia baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kecuali rasa suka yang semakin menggebu pada gadis cantik disebelahnya.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Neji dari depan kelas, menjadikan Hinata mengalihkan atensi dari Naruto ke sepupunya, "Kami memutuskan kalau yang akan menjadi pemeran utama wanitanya adalah kau."

"E-eh? Sejak kapan kalian memutuskannya?"

"Sejak kau asik berbicara dengan Naruto," jelas Neji, menyindir gadis itu yang tak mendengarkan rapat kelas.

"A-ano, kenapa tidak Sakura-chan atau Ino-chan saja?" tawar Hinata.

Si rambut permen karet dan si Ponytail langsung memandang Hinata, menampakan ketidaksetujuan yang jelas kentara.

"Mereka ingin menjadi bagian penata busananya saja, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng pelan tak setuju, dia tak ahli dalam bermain peran seperti ini, lagi pula tidak ada Naruto, kecil kemungkinan gadis tomboy itu juga ikut memerankan satu karakter di drama yang akan mereka jalani nanti, dan Hinata tahu kalau ia sangat bergantung pada Naruto.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan, aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" Kiba berusaha menyemangati. Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto mencibir, tahu kalau pemuda anjing itu sedang cari muka.

"T-tapi, pemeran utama prianya?"

"Aku saja," sahut Kiba lagi.

Yang bersurai Biru gelap, merah dan kuning memberi _death glare_ gratis pada Kiba.

Neji berdehem, "Aku tahu akan sedikit canggung jika yang menjadi pangerannya adalah seorang laki-laki, apalagi nanti ada bagian kissing scene, meski tidak benar-benar terjadi, aku mengerti akan keraguanmu itu."

Laki-laki di kelas itu menggumam, merasakan perasaan tak enak yang mulai merambat.

"Jadi kuputuskan yang menjadi pangerannya adalah ... Naruto-san saja."

_Onyx, Emerald_ dan coklat tua terbatuk tak setuju, berdiri akan keputusan sepihak ketua kelas mereka, sementara Hinata terlonjak senang, memeluk Naruto spontan.

"Kau tidak mungkin memberikan peran utamanya pada si tomboy itu, Neji!" protes Sasuke, tumben sekali pemuda itu menyuarakan kata lain selain huruf H dan N yang digabung.

"Tidak masuk akal jika tokoh pria diperankan wanita." Kali ini yang berucap adalah Gaara.

"Kau itu suka Yuri ya, Neji?" Kiba yang berteriak.

Neji memijat pelan pelipisnya, tak mengira akan reaksi kontra yang ditujukan dua orang pendiam dikelas mereka, oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan bungsu Uchiha dan Sabaku.

"Lalu kau pikir siapa yang pantas?"

"Aku." Sasuke dan Gaara nyaris berbicara bersamaan.

Hinata mengerling pada Neji, ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, meminta bantuan lewat pandangan matanya, sungguh, Hinata mau jika Naruto yang menjadi pangerannya, tapi jangan diganti dengan Sasuke atau Gaara, sang sulung Hyuuga hanya tak enak saja jika harus berdekatan dengan pemuda diam seperti mereka berdua.

"Aku yakin Hinata tak akan setuju dengan keinginan kalian berdua." Neji berkata datar, yang seolah terdengar seperti pengampunan hukuman di telinga Hinata.

Gaara dan Sasuke mendengus sebal. Sementara Hinata tersenyum sumringah. Dan Naruto terpaku di tempat duduknya.

"Sudah kuputuskan akan seperti itu." Keputusan Neji sudah mutlak, dengan tampangnya sekarang, semua penghuni kelas jelas tahu kalau tak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu gugat.

* * *

"Syukurlah yang menjadi pangerannya Naruto-chan, kalau bukan, pasti aku sudah takut setengah mati." Hinata yang berjalan di samping Naruto seusai rapat kelas mendominasi pembicaraan, "semoga dramanya lancar tanpa hambatan, betul kan, Naruto-chan?"

Yang ditanya, si gadis bersurai pirang bergeming dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, tak memperhatikan teman baiknya yang masih menunggu respon dari sang putri tunggal Minato Namikaze.

"Naruto-chan kenapa diam saja?"

""Eh?"

Hinata menatap tak mengerti, sikap Naruto sangat aneh di matanya, "Sepertinya Naruto-chan butuh istirahat, lagipula kita sudah sampai, sampai bertemu besok ya?"

Pandangan Naruto mengikuti sosok manik pucat yang berlalu dari hadapannya, berbelok pada pertigaan yang menghadang mereka berdua, rumah mereka memang berbeda jalan.

Setelah memastikan Hinata sudah benar-benar jauh dari dirinya dan tak mungkin mendengar apapun yang bermuara darinya, Naruto menarik napas lelah.

"Hanya karena sebuah pelukan darinya, aku sudah siap menjadi orang gila seperti ini."

TBC

Halo,  
saya bikin fic lagi,  
mungkin rada bikin gak enak bagi kaum hawa karena tema yang saya ambil.(Yuri mamen!)  
hohoho

Rencananya, saya gak akan bikin banyak chapter buat cerita ini,  
paling banyak mungkin 3, tapi belum tentu juga,  
bisa kurang dari itu atau lebih, tapi gak nyampe belasan ...

Okey,  
meski begitu,  
apa tetap ada yang mau membaca cerita saya ini?

Salam dingin  
Livylaval


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku ragu kalau aku masih punya otak untuk berpikir, aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kerja otakku berhenti begitu saja jika berada di dekatmu._

**Akal Sehat  
Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto  
saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini  
warning : OOC,(miss)typo**

**Hari ke-1 latihan untuk pentas drama.  
**  
"Meditasi dahulu, lalu latihan suara, dan senam wajah dan tubuh jangan lupa!"

Naruto menggerutu sebal saat suara melengking Shion tertangkap indera pendengarannya, dia mendecih, "Ini latihan drama atau pelajaran olahraga sih?"

"Naruto-chan tak boleh seperti itu, ini demi kelancaran drama yang harus kita mainkan," seru Hinata membela teman wanitanya yang memunyai manik violet itu.

"Kau semangat sekali sih, Hinata-chan?"

"B-benarkah? Mungkin karena Naruto-chan ikut main juga." Lalu si pemilik mata pucat bak bulan tertawa renyah, tak cukup peka melihat wajah tan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"Bodoh!"

"Apa? Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?" sahut Hinata.

"Tidak."

Hinata menggeleng melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya itu, terkadang Hinata memang tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran dari gadis tomboy itu.

"Naruto! Yang benar senam wajahnya, jangan hanya melotot seperti itu!" Dari depan, Shion yang bertugas menjadi sutradara mengeluarkan amarah yang biasa dia lontarkan pada teman laki-laki yang bertingkah menyebalkan, pengecualian untuk Naruto, karena bagi Shion, Naruto adalah laki-laki yang terperangkap pada tubuh perempuan.

**Hari ke-4 latihan untuk pentas drama.**

"Aku tak menyangka kemajuan Naruto-san diluar dugaan, baru dua hari yang lalu aku memintanya untuk sedikit serius, kini dia seolah menjelma menjadi seorang pangeran sesungguhnya, sayang dia perempuan, kalau saja dia laki-laki aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya dari dulu."

Hinata yang sedang duduk berdua di sudut kelas dengan Shion terkekeh saja saat gadis galak itu melontarkan pendapatnya tentang Naruto.

"Hoi, Hinata-chan! Temani aku makan yuk? Aku lapar sekali nih." Dari atas panggung dadakan yang dibuat di depan kelas, Naruto yang scene-nya sudah selesai berteriak pada Hinata.

"Tapi bagianku sebentar lagi, Naruto-chan."

"Ayolah, kau sama sekali belum makan dari tadi, Shion pun pasti maklum, ya kan, Sutradara?"

Shion mengangguk pada Naruto, lalu menoleh pada Hinata, tersenyum mengijinkan.

"Yosh, ayo kita pergi!"

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Hinata, dan menarik lengan mungil gadis anggun itu dengan protektif untuk segera beranjak ke kantin sekolah yang semoga saja masih buka.

"Kalau aku tak tahu Naruto-san seorang wanita, mungkin perhatian dan sikapnya terhadap Hinata-chan sudah ku anggap sebagai seorang pemuda yang menyukai seorang gadis." Shion mengacak rambutnya, mengernyit heran, "he? Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

**Hari ke-7 latihan untuk pentas drama.  
**

"Wah, Naruto-chan Kakoi!" Hinata menatap kagum pada Naruto yang sedang mencoba kostum yang akan dia pakai di pentas drama nanti, kostum yang sudah susah-susah Sakura dan Ino siapkan.

"Hinata-chan cantik sekali, aku yang perempuan saja hampir jatuh cinta!" seru Ino yang berdiri di antara dua pemeran utama itu.

"Itu semua berkat kemampuanku mencarikan kostum bagus untuk Hinata-chan, Pig," sela Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kau kan Cuma minta tolong sama Sasori-kun untuk mencarikan tempat penyewaan yang bagus, lalu apa kemampuanmu selain itu?" dengus Ino.

"Apa kau bilang, Pig?"

"Sekarang kemampuan pendengaranmu mengurang ya?"

Sakura menatap kesal pada sahabat dari kecilnya, tangannya terkepal dan sudah bisa dipastikan kalau sebentar lagi dua kawan yang juga rival itu akan kembali bertengkar seperti biasa.

Hinata yang terkekeh menoleh pada Naruto, menangkap pandangan penuh arti yang Naruto arahkan padanya, meski sekejap kemudian Naruto sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.  
Gadis manis itu memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, kebingungan, walau akhirnya mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran aneh dari otaknya, "Apa Naruto-chan mau berfoto bersamaku memakai kostum ini?"

Naruto yang sedang melihat ke arah lain, kembali memberikan atensi pada Hinata, dia mengangguk kemudian.

"A-ano, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, apakah ada yang mau memotretku dengan Naruto-chan?" Hinata menyodorkan sebual ponsel ke dua wanita teman sekelasnya yang ternyata masih bertengkar.

"Boleh," jawab Ino yang langsung menghentikan gerutuan-gerutuan yang ia lontarkan pada Sakura.

"Aku juga bisa kok, Hinata-chan." Kali ini sakura yang menawarkan bantuan.

"Siapapun boleh." Akhirnya perkataan Naruto membuat Ino dan Sakura mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Kami akan memfoto kalian secara bergantian," jelas Ino.

"Terserah," balas Naruto tak peduli.

**Hari ke-12 latihan untuk pentas drama.**

"Aduh, tinggal scene ini saja yang tak pernah bisa kau lakukan dengan benar, Naruto!"

Mereke bertiga berdiri di panggung dalam kelas, dengan Shion yang berkacak pinggang, Hinata yang terduduk dari tempat tidur yang untuk sementara masih memakai kursi yang disusun berjejer, dan Naruto yang berdiri bertumpu pada lututnya di samping Hinata.

"Aku-belum-bisa."

"Apa maksudmu dengan belum bisa? Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura mencium Hinata-chan, lalu Hinata akan bangun dan semua selesai, putri tidur dan pangeran hidup bahagia selama-lamanya." Shion mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas saat ia melanjutkan, "hanya itu, dan kau seharusnya bisa melakukannya."

"S-Shion-chan, biarkan Naruto-chan menenangkan pikiran terlebih dahulu, mungkin ada masalah yang mengganggunya," ucap Hinata pelan.

Shion menghela napas kasar, "Tersisa tiga hari sebelum hari-H, satu minggu untuk menyiapkan naskah dan semua peralatan benar-benar membuat kita harus bersungguh-sungguh dalam latihan kali ini, entahlah, mungkin jika seperti ini terus, aku akan meminta usul Neji agar segera diganti saja peran pangerannya saat adegan ciuman ini."

Shion berlalu pergi dari dua sahabat itu, berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang ribut mengenai salah satu kostum yang belum bisa mereka dapatkan.

"Naruto-chan?" panggil Hinata saat melihat Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menunduk, "apa Naruto-chan baik-baik saja?"

Semula hanya ada diam yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, tapi tak lama sebuah gumaman tak terlalu terdengar merambat ke telinga.

"Kau bicara apa Naruto-chan?"

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan peranku pada siapapun," ulang Naruto, meski pelan, tapi Hinata cukup bisa mendengarnya.

Kelereng berwarna pucat bak satelit bumi memandang mantap pada Naruto, "Semangat, Naruto-chan!"

_Karena aku tak bisa membiarkan kau disentuh orang lain, Hinata ..._

**Hari pementasan**

Shion meremas-remas tangannya dengan gugup, pementasan drama yang sudah berjalan hampir tiga per empat bagian sukses dilaksanakan, dan yang membuatnya harap-harap cemas adalah bagian paling akhir ini.

Saat dimana sang pangeran memberikan ciumannya pada putri tidur.

Karena dari kemarin, Naruto tetap saja bertindak aneh jika sampai ke bagian itu, usulannya kepada Neji untuk mengganti peran utama hanya saat adegan ciuman ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hyuuga sang ketua kelas.

Tak ada laki-laki yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto adalah alasan yang dikemukakan Neji saat menolak saran si manik violet yang menjadi Sutradara.

Dan Shion pun sebenarnya tahu, akan terasa sangat janggal di mata para penonton jika tiba-tiba saja ada orang lain yang menjadi pangerannya, meski berpakaian seperti pangeran, gerak-geriknya jelas akan berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Kami-sama, berikan keajaiban bagi gadis tomboy itu."

Naruto menatap sendu pada gadis yang terbaring di kotak kaca beralaskan bermacam bunga, pedang bohongan tersemat di sarung pedang yang berada di sampingnya.

Tak jauh dari Hinata, teman sekelasnya yang berperan menjadi raja dan ratu,serta para prajurit yang terbebas dari sihir jahat berakting menangis.

Dengan langkah pelan-pelan penuh keraguan, Naruto mendekat.

Terduduk di samping Hinata yang tertidur, wajah damai dan selintas senyum yang tercetak di wajahnya membuat Naruto terpaku.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu, putri." Ini adalah dialog yang diucapkan Naruto sesaat sebelum adegan ciuman yang akan ia lakukan.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, menahan debaran jantung yang berdetak gila-gilaan seiring menipisnya jarak wajahnya dengan Hinata.

Pada latihan yang selalu gagal ia lakukan pada Scene ini, seharusnya ia hanya akan mendekat pada Hinata sampai sekitar berjarak lima senti, lalu berbisik pada lawan mainnya itu agar segera terbangun.

Tapi ketika kedua tangan Naruto bergerak memegangi lengan Hinata, dia mulai menyadari kalau ini akan diluar batas kemauannya, Naruto tak akan bersikap sesuai arahan yang berulang kali Shion teriakan.

Naruto justru melakukan hal yang sudah dari dulu menghiasi malam-malamnya, mimpi buruk yang akan mengganggu jika dia bersama Hinata.

Mungkin hanya perasaan Naruto saja, saat telinganya berhenti mendengarkan suara disekitar, seolah ada remote imajiner yang disetel dalam mode _pause_, tersisa hanya ada dia dan Hinata saja sekarang.

Lalu semua itu terjadi.

Cup

Naruto mengecup pelan bibir Hinata, membuat si surai indigo membuka matanya spontan, dia terbelalak kaget saat bibir Naruto menempel ke bibirnya.

Tak hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, tapi cukup lama untuk Hinata ketahui bahwa Naruto menikmati ciuman itu dan mencoba semakin memperdalamnya.

"N-Naruto-chan," ucap Hinata di tengah ciuman yang berubah menjadi lumatan itu.

Sang Namikaze tersentak, menegakan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba, dan memandang minta maaf pada Hinata tanpa ucapan.

Hinata yang tak sempat mengindahkan kejadian tak terduga yang menimpanya melanjutkan bagian dalam drama yang sudah dia hapal luar kepala.

Sang putri tidur terbangung dari tidur panjang, menatap penuh terima kasih pada sang pangeran, seharusnya begitu, tapi Naruto tahu ada setitik pandangan ketakutan yang Hinata arahkan padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, pangeran."

Adegan selanjutnya hanya acara pelukan yang biasa, para prajurit, raja dan ratu yang semula menangis berteriak senang saat putri mereka yang cantik kembali hidup.

Penonton dari kakak kelas, teman seangkatan dan adik kelas bertepuk tangan meriah, puas dengan drama yang disuguhkan pada mereka.

Shion yang dari tadi memanjatkan doa pada Kami-sama berulang kali mengucapkan syukur, pementasan drama yang ia sutradarai berakhir dengan sukses, dia tak akan malu nanti.

Mungkin sehabis ini dia perlu berterima kasih pada Naruto yang entah bagaimana bisa melakukan adegan ciuman bohongan itu dengan sangat baik.

Sayangnya, Shion dan semua kawan serta para penonton tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat adegan paling akhir itu.

Ciuman yang harusnya hanya pura-pura berubah menjadi sesungguhnya, penyampaian perasaan secara tak langsung dari seorang gadis bernama Naruto kepada gadis lainnya, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau hebat sekali, Naruto-san!" puji Shion yang berhasil mendekat ke arah Naruto, "hei, kenapa kau lesu seperti itu sih?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Ah ya? Hinata-chan kemana? Aku juga ingin berterima kasih padanya, berkat aktingnya yang luar biasa, drama ini sukses besar."

Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Ya sudahlah, akan ku cari saja sendiri."

* * *

Hinata menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin kamar mandi sekolah, tangan kanannya menyentuh bibir mungilnya yang baru saja dikecup sang kawan.

"Kami-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumaman pelan keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Dia belum bisa memproses kejadian yang ia alami tadi, apa maksud dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti itu?

Bukankah dalam latihan, Shion berkata kalau hanya akan berpura-pura ciuman pada drama nanti.

Tapi ini berbeda, Hinata mengacak rambutnya, "Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-chan?"

* * *

"Kau lihat Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura dan Ino yang masih berfoto ria dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Yang ditanya menggeleng, tak cukup memperhatikan Naruto yang khawatir setengah mati karena tak menemukan Hinata dimanapun.

"Tadi Hinata-chan pamit pulang terlebih dahulu padaku, katanya badannya tidak enak." Penjelasan tiba-tiba diucapkan oleh teman Naruto yang bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Oh, terima kasih, Tenten-san." Naruto sedikit membungkuk atas bantuan yang Tenteng berikan, wajah gadis itu kembali sendu, mungkin Hinata pulang berkaitan dengan kejadian tadi.

"Sial!" Naruto mengumpat kesal atas tindakannya yang diluar kendali.

Sehabis ini, Naruto tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Hinata tak akan berjalan seperti sedia kala.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan."

"A-ah, N-Naruto-chan, selamat pagi." Jawaban gugup dan tergagap yang Hinata berikan membuktikan betapa tidak melesatnya dugaan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum miring, lalu berlalu mendahului Hinata yang akan berangkat sekolah sepertinya, karena seberapa inginnya Naruto berjalan disamping gadis itu, si gadis sendiri lah yang terlihat menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

_Kau sadar kalau perasaanmu salah, Naruto.  
Jadi berhentilah, dan mulailah mencintai seorang pemuda seperti yang seharusnya wanita lakukan_.

TBC

Saya sengaja membuat Naruto tomboy,  
Sulit jika membuat dia seperti perempuan, jika rada kurang nyaman bisa membayangkan Naruto tetap laki-laki, karena saya juga tidak mendiskripsikannya sebagai perempuan terlalu detail.  
Dan mohon koreksi jika ada beberapa penulisan yang janggal.

Ah ya, Balasan untuk yang non log in :  
BlueLavender : dengan menyesal saya berkata kalau Naruto benar-benar perempuan di fic saya kali ini, apa blue-san tidak keberatan?  
ShinRanXNaruHina : hehehe, terima kasih atas dukungannya, soal high school dxd dan school days saya tahu, hanya belum sempat download saja ...^^  
Rahma : terima kasih lagi atas pujiannya, author amatiran macam saya selalu terbantu dengan apresiasi yang seperti rahma-san tnjukan, terima kasih ya ...  
nuri : hohoho, yang Naruto-nya cowok banyak di fic yang pernah saya buat. Sesekali bikin yang rada keluar dari kotak#halah  
Guest : terima kasih guest-san, apa chapter ini juga seru menurut guest-san?  
viii-chan : ini rekor up-date paling cepat sepanjang karir saya di fanfiction#ditendang, apa ini sudah cukup cepat vii-chan?  
thr : ending saya belum nentuin, maunya thr-san kira-kira bagaimana?  
Nitya-chan : hohoho, meski bukan fic horor, bisa bikin merinding juga ya? #itu karena yuri-nya, baka. hehehe, moga gak makin merinding dengan adegan Kissu-nya di chapter ini ...

Terima Kasih atas semua apresiasi yang diberikan pada author macam saya, moga mau membaca chapter 2

Salam dingin  
Livylaval


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku tak pernah menyalahkan cinta atas kehidupanku, Kami-sama membebaskan tiap manusia untuk memilih cinta yang mereka inginkan.  
Yang salah dalam hal ini adalah aku, subjek untuk cinta yang bisa dipilih secara bebas aku jatuhkan pada orang yang tak mungkin bisa kudapatkan._

**Akal Sehat**  
**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto**  
**saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini**  
**warning : OOC,(miss)typo**

Restoran ramen siang itu ramai sekali, tak hanya pengunjung yang biasa datang, tapi juga sekumpulan orang yang mengadakan reuni SMA di restoran ini.

"Oi, oi, apa cuma segini teman kita waktu sekolah dulu?" Si mulut besar Kiba, berteriak heboh membelah gumaman pembicaraan orang-orang.

"Hanya tinggal Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Sasuke dan Sakura saja yang belum datang, berhentilah berbuat berlebihan Kiba, kau tak berubah meski sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu."

Kiba mendengus pada Sai yang duduk di sampingnya, dia tak berubah? Huh, si pemuda bersurai hitam lurus itu juga sama saja. Mulut pedasnya tak berganti sejak dulu.

"Jidat tak bisa datang, karena kemarin dia baru saja melahirkan, hanya titip salam pada kalian semua," ucap Ino yang tengah duduk berdua dengan Shikamaru.

"He? Berarti Lee juga tidak bisa kemari ya? Tentu dia tidak akan meninggalkan istri tercintanya itu yang baru melahirkan, bisa-bisa Sakura menendangnya keluar," ucap Kiba menanggapi.

Tenten mengembuskan napas pelan, "Terkadang aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua akhirnya bisa menikah juga, beruntungnya kau, Lee."

Mereka semua masih melanjutkan obrolan yang ingin dibagi setelah berpisah sepuluh tahun lamanya saat orang itu datang, si pirang yang surai pirang panjangnya kini sudah terpangkas sangat pendek.

"Ya ampun, kau Naruto, kan?" Shion berjalan cepat ke arah teman sekelasnya yang baru datang. Berdiri mematung di depannya hanya untuk melihat secara jelas.

Yang didekati menampilkan cengiran lebar.

"Kau tampan sekali, Naruto!" seru Ino tak percaya saat sang kawan duduk di depan mejanya.

"Itu pujian bukan sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Baka! Kau benar-benar seperti laki-laki, kalau tomboy jangan sampai kelewat seperti itu ah, nanti Ino jatuh cinta kan pusing jadinya." Seperti biasa, Kiba ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Bletak.

Ino melempar sumpit ke muka Kiba, menyebabkan ringisan dan umpatan tak terima dari pemuda itu.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Kiba!" ucap gadis itu jengkel.

Naruto tertawa renyah, memandangi satu persatu kawannya yang terlihat dewasa, namun sampai pada deret terakhir pun gadis itu tidak ada. Gadis yang demi dirinya, Naruto rela kembali lagi ke Jepang.

"He, itu Hinata-chan dan Neji-kun."

Seruan Ino membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah yang si surai pirang panjang tunjukan.

Di depan pintu masuk restoran ramen itu, Hinata datang disamping Neji.

Gadis itu cantik. Tetap cantik seperti gambaran yang tersimpan di otak Naruto. Menghanyutkan Naruto yang terjerat cinta tolol paling mengerikan.

Naruto jatuh cinta lagi pada gadis yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Dia selalu kembali menjatuhkan hati pada sang indigo berperangai anggun itu.

"Selamat siang, semua." Neji duduk mendahului, memersilakan sang sepupu duduk di sampingnya, ia melirik ke semua teman kelasnya, "tinggal siapa yang belum datang?"

"Sasuke. Entah pria itu akan benar-benar datang atau tidak, bisnis keluarganya sedang menanjak ke atas, mungkin tak sempat datang ke pertemuan tak begitu penting seperti meeting-meeting yang biasa ia jalani."

"Mulut besarmu yang suka menggosip memang harusnya kusumpal dengan selotip dari dulu ya, Kiba." Suara dingin nan datar menimpali secara mendadak, menjadikan Kiba menoleh ragu-ragu.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Dari dulu kau selalu berkata dua huruf itu saja!"

"Hn."

"Kau Uchiha menyebalkan!"

Sasuke memandang Kiba tak peduli, dia duduk di salah tiga meja yang kosong, tepat di samping Hinata. Pria itu menyeringai sekilas, dan mata biru Naruto jelas menangkap hal sekecil apapun yang berkaitan dengan sang Hyuuga bersurai Indigo.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah semua berkumpul?"

"Tentu saja makan ramen!" ini Naruto yang berkata.

"Baka! Pikiranmu ramen terus sih."

"Tidak kok, aku juga memikirkan yang lain selain ramen." Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata, yang kemudian tersenyum miris ketika sadar bahwa gadis itu melengos saat mendapati pandangan mereka bertabrakan, lalu melanjutkan dalam hati, _'sayangnya yang kupikirkan tak pernah balik memikirkanku.'_

"Hei, kudengar kau menjadi pelukis di Amerika sana ya? Yang kubingungkan, bagaimana kau berbicara dengan orang-orang memakai bahasa Inggris jika nilai pelajaranmu sangat jelek di bidang itu."

"Aku kan tidak sepertimu, Ino, aku menyembunyikan kepintaranku ini loh. Sebenarnya aku sangat pintar, hanya saja kasihan padamu, takut hanya kau saja yang megulang di kelas bahasa."

Ino memajukan bibirnya cemberut, lalu bersidekap, kesal dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku rindu dengan kalian semua," ucapan pelan dari Kiba membuat semua bungkam, tapi lalu dihadiahi jitakan ramai-ramai saat berkata, "jadi, Naruto, apa kau mau memberikan aku beberapa lukisanmu yang mahal itu untuk kujual kembali? Aku kan yang paling merindukanmu."

* * *

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hinata tersenyum pelan pada Naruto, "Terima kasih."

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, membuat Naruto meneguk ludah paksa.

"Kau begitu berubah, Naruto." Hinata memulai pembicaraan lagi.

Naruto hanya memandang bingung.

"Kau tidak seperti Naruto-chan yang ku kenal, semuanya berubah, aku bahkan hampir tak mengenalmu, dan sikapmu juga berubah, seolah Naruto-chan yang dulu telah hilang."

Naruto dan Hinata yang memisahkan diri dari gerombolan teman-teman seangkatannya duduk berdua di meja yang sedikit berada di pojokan restoran.

Membahas masalah yang tak pernah benar-benar selesai di antara mereka, masalah yang bermula sejak berakhirnya drama dalam festival sekolah kelas dua.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto memandang sendu pada gadis yang hampir selama hidupnya ia cintai, menatap seakan meragukan pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan, "Aku tak pernah baik-baik saja setelah menyadari perasaanku, Hinata."

Hinata mengembuskan napas perlahan, percakapan diantara mereka tak akan pernah sampai menekan dadanya seperti ini sebelum kejadian ciuman itu, andai ia tak tahu perasaan terlarang Naruto yang dialamatkan padanya, tentu saja, sekarang ini ia masih bercanda ria seperti dulu dengan Naruto.

"Kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun jika terus memperjuangkan perasaan itu, Naruto."

Naruto terkekeh sakit, "Aku lebih dari tahu tentang itu, Hinata, tapi jika memang mudah membuang perasaan, sudah sejak dulu aku mempunyai anak, dan tidak terus mengharapkanmu seperti orang aneh yang hampir mendekati kegilaan mutlak."

"Aku tak pernah mau membicarakan tentang perasaan asing itu, Naruto, terlalu membuatku...ngeri."

"Tak usah mengikuti asumsi orang-orang yang memvonis kalau orang sepertiku memiliki cinta gila yang akan berbuat ekstrim padamu jika tidak mendapatkan yang diinginkan, aku menyukaimu, tapi cukup tahu diri kalau kau tidak begitu terhadapku."

Sekali lagi Hinata memandangi teman lamanya yang kini berpenampilan tak seperti perempuan, rambut pirangnya yang telah dipangkas bak laki-laki, gaya bicaranya yang mirip sekali kaum adam, dan pakaian yang Naruto kenakan.

Sungguh, jika Hinata orang lewat dan tak mengenal siapa gadis dihadapannya ini, mungkin saja ia akan terpana pada ketampanan yang Naruto tawarkan lewat penampilannya yang sangat berbeda.

Sepuluh tahun tanpa mau peduli pada kabar sang kawan yang hubungan persahabatannya mulai retak sejak drama itu selesai, membuat Hinata benar-benar kaget dengan semua yang telah ia lewatkan.

Terkadang, Hinata menyayangkan kenapa dalam drama dulu ia setuju usul Neji, mungkin jika peran utamanya bukan Naruto, persahabatannya dengan Naruto akan tetap sebaik yang ia harapkan.

Mengetahui segalanya, tak selalu menguntungkan untuk siapapun, adakalanya kau tak perlu tahu hal yang membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup.

Tapi apa hidup dengan kepura-puraan juga bisa membuatmu bahagia?

"Sesekali aku mendengar pameran lukisan yang kau adakan di Amerika sana." Hinata mencoba membelokan pembicaraan yang atmosfirnya tak mengenakan bagi mereka berdua.

"Inspirasiku adalah dirimu."

Tapi pembicaraan yang Hinata lakukan untuk mengurangi ketegangan pun sirna karena Naruto yang justru semakin membahas tentang perasaannya yang tak pernah bisa dibenarkan oleh siapapun di dunia ini.

"Aku tak mau berterima kasih padamu karena itu."

Naruto meringis, "Kata-katamu semakin kejam saja setelah mengetahui perasaanku, Hinata."

"Aku sungguh tak nyaman, Naruto, berusaha tak menyuarakan semua kata-kata yang lebih kasar lagi untuk ini."

Naruto terdiam.

Dan Hinata juga terdiam.

Kedua gadis itu bergeming tak bergerak pada kursi yang mereka duduki, tangan si gadis indigo terkepal kuat di atas meja, dan manik pucat bak satelit bumi miliknya memandang tak fokus, berusaha mencari satu titik tujuan pada pandangannya yang kebingungan.

Sementara si gadis satunya, yang penampilannya serupa laki-laki memandang tanpa putus wajah porselen dengan pahatan paling sempurna yang Tuhan ciptakan, merekam, memahat dan melukis tiap detail sang wanita jelmaan dewi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Suatu saat, ketika pameranku yang entah keberapa, ada seorang wanita muda yang bertanya padaku tentang lukisan yang kubuat, lukisan terbesar dengan warna abu-abu yang mendominasi." Naruto yang memulai konversasi, menjadikan Hinata mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya dan memerhatikan apa yang diucapkan gadis itu, "katanya aku benar-benar berbakat, dan imajinasiku harus diberi penghargaan, lukisan yang kubuat membuatnya berdecak kagum.

Aku tak bermaksud memamerkan diri, tapi yang harus kau tahu, Hinata, dia memuji satu lukisanku yang bergambar dirimu, utuh, dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Kubuat dengan gaun panjang seperti saat kita drama dulu, wanita itu menyanjung kecantikan yang kutorehkan, tak tahu kalau kecantikan itu benar-benar ada dan bukan hanya khayalan pelukis kesepian sepertiku."

"Lalu apa yang mau kau sampaikan, Naruto?" potong Hinata cepat.

"Aku ingin kau tahu kalau kau adalah inspirasi terbesarku."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Karena itu, aku akan sangat menderita jika kau benar-benar menikahi pemuda itu."

Hinata tercekat, dia belum memberitahukan pernikahannya ini dengan siapapun, kenapa Naruto justru mengetahuinya?

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Hinata, bahkan yang kau pikir tak terlalu penting sekalipun."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, "Ini yang selalu membuatku memunyai ketakutan kepadamu, kau justru semakin aneh."

"Kalau aku bisa memukul kepala bodohku ini ke batu sampai gegar otak dan kemudian hilang begitu saja perasaan itu, pasti kulakukan dari dulu, Hinata." Naruto membalas, "berpikir membiarkan kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu sendiri juga akan membuatku bahagia ternyata tak semudah itu, aku tetap sakit hati, meski sebenarnya aku tak punya alasan kuat untuk merasa cemburu."

"Kau tahu, tapi tak mau berbuat apa-apa, berhentilah membuatku jengah Naruto, dan terima ini sebagai penghormatanku mengundangmu ke pernikahanku." Hinata menyodorkan undangan pernikahan cantik berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan pita merah bergaris kuning emas yang indah.

"Mungkin aku tak akan datang."

"Aku tak merasa kehilangan."

Pembicaraan terhenti saat sang tunangan Hinata, yang satu bulan lagi akan menjadi suaminya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Baiknya kita pulang terlebih dahulu, Hinata, Paman sudah menunggu, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan mengenai pernikahan."

Naruto memandang tajam pada si pengganggu, pada Hyuuga lain berwajah tampan, yang bersurai panjang coklat dan memiliki tatapan memikat.

Hyuuga Neji, demi apapun di dunia, Naruto tak pernah menyangka kalau yang memenangkan hati Hinata adalah orang yang saat mereka sekolah dulu tak menunjukan ketertarikan pada sepupunya yang cantik.

"Baik, Neji-kun, kita harus berpamitan dengan yang lain terlebih dahulu."

Dan sejak kapan Hinata menambah sufik-kun pada pemuda angkuh itu? Naruto ingin mencekik Neji saja rasanya.

Neji yang tak tahu rasa menggelegak seram menguar dari tubuh Naruto tersenyum saja pada gadis tomboy itu, lalu menggapit lengan mungil Hinata, memproteksinya dari berbagai gangguan, yang disini pengganggu sebenarnya adalah si pirang Naruto.

* * *

Dari dia kecil, ia tak tertarik pada pangeran tampan yang diceritakan sang ibu kala ia beranjak tidur, keinginantahuannya justru terpusat pada sang puteri yang digambarkan sangat cantik nan menawan.

Masa ia sekolah dasar, Naruto tak pernah terlalu memikirkan kelanjutan rasa ingin tahu berlebihan mengenai sang puteri dalam gambaran di otaknya.

Tapi, ketika dia baru menginjak sekolah lanjutan yang pertama, ketika dia menemukan 'Puteri' di diri seorang gadis anggun, cantik dan lembut teman sebangkunya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Semua—sedikit-sedikit—mulai berubah ke arah yang terlalu salah.

Naruto kira ini sebatas kekaguman sesama wanita yang tak akan membawanya pada kehancuran perasaan dikemudian hari, lalu ketika SMA, saat perasaan cemburu mulai hadir di antara persahabatan mereka.

Naruto mengaku kalau ia tidak normal karena mencintai sesama gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata, si wanita incaran yang bahkan bisa memikat seorang gadis karena kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan.

Ini akan jauh lebih mudah kalau Naruto dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki tulen. Tentu saja!

Tujuh tahun lalu, ketika ia memberitahukan kelainannya pada kedua orangtuanya, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Minato menamparnya dan Kushina menangis menjerit.

Naruto yakin ia tidak bakal diampuni oleh sang pencipta jika terus mencintai Hinata.

Untuk itu, untuk itu diperlukan satu keputusan yang perlu ia ambil agar mengentaskan cinta menjijikan ini secepat mungkin, sebersih mungkin.

Supaya ia terbebas dari perasaan membelenggu yang menyesatkan. Dan menyelamatkan hatinya dari patah menjadi berkeping-keping setelah pernikahan Hinata.

"Harapan terbesarku adalah dilahirkan berbeda, Hinata," gumaman itu meluncur lirih dari mulut Naruto yang kepayahan, setelah ia mengambil keputusan yang berat, dia hanya bisa tertidur di samping lukisan besar yang ia letakan di lantai apartemennya.

"Semoga jika aku masih diberi ampunan untuk menikmati kehidupan lain, aku bisa mencintaimu sebebas yang aku inginkan."

Naruto menarik napas dalam, susah sekali, seperti truk tua yang mencoba memanjat tanjakan, pelan, berat dan tertatih-tatih.

Mata birunya mengerling pada wajah ayu yang tercetak di kanvas, tersenyum pelan dan kemudian menjemput kegelapan yang membekapnya dengan kehati-hatian yang pedih.

* * *

Hinata mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar berita itu, kupingnya berdengung tak enak.

Tepat di hari pernikahannya. Sebuah berita mengejutkan disampaikan Shikamaru, teman Hinata yang kini menjadi polisi.

"Dia bunuh diri, dengan cara memotong nadinya, membiarkan darah menetes disekitarnya dan menjadikan warna merah itu sebagai pengganti cat merah yang ia torehkan pada bagian bibir di lukisan bergambar dirimu, Hinata."

Neji sang mempelai pria tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto harus mati dengan lukisan Hinata yang besar disampingnya, meraih ujung kanvas dengan lengannya, seolah memeluk Hinata.

Ini aneh, ada yang salah.

"Benar-benar murni bunuh diri, dan karena itu aku tahu dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata."

Neji membelalak ragu, "Naruto? Pada Hinata?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Sayangnya cintanya tak akan bisa tersampaikan Neji. Sebesar apapun, aku juga tidak akan mendukungnya, dia terlalu bodoh hingga mengakhiri hidupnya seperti itu."

Hinata masih terdiam, ini bukan hadiah pernikahan yang baik, tapi akan selalu terngiang di ingatannya. Membekas.

"Aku tak tahu betapa dia begitu mencintaimu. Di kamarnya banyak sekali foto dan lukisan bergambar wajahmu, Hinata. Tapi itu justru menakutkan sekali, dia seolah terobsesi padamu. Meski perbuatannya tak akan kubenarkan, mungkin satu-satunya cara yang bisa Naruto pikirkan untuk segera melupakanmu adalah meninggalkan dunia yang kau huni."

Shikamaru, sebagai polisi yang menangani kasus Naruto, jelas tahu fakta-fakta yang disembunyikan Naruto selama ini, membuat ia mengerti perasaan menyiksa yang Naruto rasakan.

"Di genggaman tangan kanannya ada kertas ini, aku simpulkan kalau ini memang ditujukan untukmu." Shikamaru menyerahkan selembar kertas putih yang teremas tak beraturan pada Hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menerimanya, membuka lipatan asalnya dan membaca tulisan singkat satu kalimat yang ditulis dengan darah Naruto. Sebuah pertanyaan yang ditulis oleh si pirang dengan gemetar karena mengerti kalau waktu terus mengejarnya untuk penghabisan.

Tulisannya terputus-putus, tak lurus dan rembesan darah merah segar di mana-mana.

Kalimat pengharapan yang tak akan bisa terkabulkan. Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

_Jika aku terlahir berbeda, apa kau mau bersamaku?  
_

_._

_._

.

.  
Perasaan sesak mendesak dada Hinata, menghimpitnya seperti dua tembok penjembak yang semakin mempersempit jarak. Naruto tak boleh berakhir dengan kematian menyedihkan seperti ini, apalagi penyebabnya adalah seorang gadis cantik yang kini resmi milik seorang Neji Hyuuga.

Satu air mata luruh dari kelopak mata Hinata, di hari pernikahannya yang seharusnya bahagia, Naruto tak boleh merusaknya dengan perasaan aneh ini.

Yang hanya isakan kini berlanjut dengan tangis yang sebenarnya, Neji memeluk tubuh ringkih sang istri. Mencoba menenangkan tangisan pada tubuh yang berguncang hebat itu.

Sungguh, jika Naruto benar-benar terlahir berbeda, Hinata akan jatuh hati padanya.  
Jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda bernama sama. Pemuda bernama Naruto.

Jika saja Naruto terlahir berbeda.

.

.

.

.

Tapi itu tak akan mungkin kan?

The End

* * *

Hehehe  
#ketawa maksa  
akhir yang aneh,

okey, sebenarnya ini tuh untuk NHTD, tapi saya bisa memprediksi kalau ini gak bakal selesai sampai even berakhir, dan akhirnya saya lanjutkan saja tanpa dipersembahkan untuk NHTD.  
niat saya emang bikin cerita pendekan saja, kalau menambah satu chapter lagi, dengan mohon maaf saya katakan, saya tidak bisa. Alur yang maksa ini benar-benar kacau.

Balasan buat yang review non log in :  
Guest : hahaha, maaf guest-san, kali ini saya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda.  
Rahma : chapter ini mengecewakan, tapi saya tetap publish juga, itung2 supaya mengurangi beban banyak fic yang belum complate, maaf endingnya jelek.  
NH : pasangannya naruto? Udah ke jawab di sini kan? Sampai akhir pun Naruto gak punya pasangan, kasian ...  
Vii-chan : tadinya mau saya tambah chapter tentang itu, tapi gak jadi, hasilnya malah gini, maaf ...  
LavenderBlueSky : hehehe, endingnya kurang seru, maaf nih ...  
pu-chan : saya udah up-date nih, pu-chan ...  
nitya-chan : maaf kalau chapter yang ditunggu malah failed kayak gini ...  
ShiranxNaruhina : hohoho, saya gak suka NaruHarem, sukanya HinataHarem, hehehe#ketawa setan  
e-ciel : lanjutannya mengecewakan begini, ciel-san ...

Okey,  
yang perlu diambil pelajaran adalah, cinta terlarang macam Naruto gak bakal berakhir bahagia. Titik.  
meski NaruHina adalah couple paling fav saya, tapi kalau mreka terlibat cinta terlarang kayak gitu, saya gak akan menyatukan mereka berdua.  
hahaha

dan sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya.  
Salam dingin  
Livylaval


End file.
